Noah (Monster Strike)
|-|Cyborg Form= |-|God Form= Summary Noah is one of the major protagonists in Monster Strike: The Animation. He was born on a planet which filled with sands with advanced civilization. After one day, the planet was destroyed by some revelations and is destined to be perished. Even still he believes in god's beliefs and walked with the animal in this planet. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least High 4-C Name: Noah Origin: Monster Strike Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Keeper of the Ark Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Resurrection=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Vehicular Mastery (Has a flying motorcycle and knew how to ride it and his ship), Cyborgization (Replaced his body with robot parts, its part can release some energy attacks), Technology Manipulation (Created a support virtual AI named Opeco and possibly made a ship with technology all by himself), Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Via Opeco, she can find weaknesses of the enemy and tell Noah about it) |-|Post-Resurrection=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Vehicular Mastery, Magic, Energy Manipulation, and Projection, Fusion (Has being fused by Chesed by resurrected him and turned him into a god), Light Manipulation, Telekinesis, Paper Manipulation (Could use them on various ways), Forcefield Creation (Created a barrier that could handle this blast), Creation (Can create more papers), Intangibility (His papers can bypass the body of the Adaptor), Dimensional Travel (Via Spaceship) Attack Potency: Building level (Defeated an Adaptor that destroys buildings) | At least Large Star level+ (Restricted Yesod with his tracks and was able to keep with Lucifer and Arthur in their battle against him) Speed: Relativistic (Dodged a laser) | At least FTL. Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Able to lift something as this size) | Class M (Could lift his ship using his papers) Striking Strength: Building Class | At least Large Star Class+ Durability: Building level (Blocked and tanked Adaptor's attacks) | At least Large Star level+ (Survived Yesod's attacks) Stamina: High (Able to fight many Adaptors without showing any fatigue. Highly persistent) Range: Standard melee range physically, extended melee range with Mechanic Staff | Standard melee range physically, unknown with magic Standard Equipment: Mechanic Staff | Spaceship Intelligence: Gifted (While he was still in the destroyed planet, he managed to create his own homeplace and ship all by himself. He is also skill in combt. He never gives up, and will do what it takes to find the weakness of his opponents) Weaknesses: Becomes useless if his robot parts are broken | None notable Keys: Pre-Resurrection | Post-Resurrection Notes: *This profile only covers the incarnations of Noah from Monster Strike shown in anime. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Monster Strike Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Athletes Category:Brawlers Category:Bikers Category:Builders Category:Chefs Category:Drivers Category:Orphans Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mechanics Category:Pilots Category:Sailors Category:Superheroes Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Flight Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Cyborgs Category:Technology Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Information Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Paper Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4